House of Hello / House of Beginnings
'''House of Hello / House of Beginnings '''are the first and second episodes of Season 1 of House of Isis and overall. It is the first hour long episode. The episode hasn't aired yet. It was originally named House of Hello / House of Discoveries but it was renamed to House of Hello / House of Beginnings. Plot House of Hello: The Isis students arrive at the house. Some students meet each other, and some students return to see their friends and best friends. Clover is disappointed to be sharing the same room with Charlie. A arrival party takes place, and some of the students discover something. House of Beginnings: Mac, Ethan and Destiny discover something they never should have discovered. Summer hangs out with August, and they have a good time. Will this turn into a relationship? House of Hello Episode Transcript The transcript isn't done yet. It will be done soon. Please don't edit. ' ''- All of the Isis students have arrived at Isis House. Some make salutations, and some meet. -'' Mac: Aye, Joshy! Joshy: Hey Mac! ''- they do their secret handshake -'' Joshy: I've been catching up on them shows, and boy they were good! ''- the camera moves to Summer and Clover -'' Summer: Hello Clover. Clover: Hello Summer. Summer: Who is that girl? Is she like, some student teacher maybe? ''- the camera moves to the student, then back to Summer and Clover -'' Clover: I doubt it, Summer... Summer: Don't be a smart steven, or in this case, a smart clover, Clover. Clover: Whatever. - Clover walks up to the student - Clover: Who are ''you? ???: I- I'm-- Clover: Well spit it out, won't you? Charlie: I'm Charlotte, but you can call me Charlie.. Sorry, I'm a bit sh- Clover: I don't really care that much. Listen, we've all known each other since 3rd grade. Don't break all these friendships, and maybe in the future, relationships apart. Got it? Charlie: I wouldn't even think off that.. Clover: Good. Maybe in the future we can be friends, or not. ''- Clover walks away from Charlie, to Mac -'' Clover: Can you believe her? Mac: I don't know, really. You can't really judge someone if you don't know the person that much. Too quick of judgement. Clover: You're so predicting, Mac. Mac: I guess that's accurate, since you've known me for a long time, and just that I am predicting. - A woman enters the House of Isis. - Esther: Hello, everyone. I will be your headmaster. I am Esther. You all will follow my rules. Otherwise, you will be in big trouble. Now stop all the conversations. I will assign rooms, and you all will go into your assigned room and get organize all your stuff. - Esther walks up to Charlie - Esther: Room A01. It's upstairs and it has a sign. Find it. You will have a roommate. - Charlie walks upstairs to her assigned room - - Esther walks to Clover - Esther: Room A01. You heard what I said to her. Follow the same direction. Clover: With her?! BUT -- Esther: Follow my rules. You are in Room A01. Now, go upstairs before I give you an attention slip when you haven't even entered a classroom yet. - Clover sighs, and walks upstairs to Room A01 - - Esther walks to a student - Esther: You. What's your name? Destiny: Destiny.. Destiny Sue. Esther: Room A02. Upstairs. Your roommate is Summer, since she's the only girl left. Now go you two. - Destiny and Summer go upstairs to Room A02 - Esther: Now, you guys. Listen. I've been to some schools, and let me tell you. The guys are not at all respectful nor responsible. Hopefully you won't be one of them. Now, you. What's your name? August: It's August. August Lennon. Esther: August, you're assigned to B01. Go to the end of that corridor, and you will see at the right the sign B01 on a door. That's your room. You will have a roommate. Now go. - August goes to room B01 - Esther: Hey, you. What's your name? Ethan: Ethan Bowser, like you know, Bowser the Koopa? Esther: I am not amused by jokes, Mr. Bowser. Go to Room B02. Now. Ethan: Okay then... - Ethan goes to room B01, running. - Esther: Now, the rest of you. Names? Mac: Mac Lement. Joshy: Joshy Darman. Esther: You're assigned to room B02. Go to the end of that corridor, but instead of going to the right, it's to your left. Now, go. Hopefully you two will follow my rules. - Mac and Joshy go to Room B02. - - Esther yells out; - Esther: You will all have school tomorrow. At 10:00 I will go to each room to see all the lights turned off, and you all in bed sleeping for school. Now, organize your rooms! - The camera moves to Room A01 - Clover: Great, you're my roommate! The girl I don't even know! Charlie: You can always learn to know me, you know? Clover: Don't get all smart with me. Now listen. We will share the same room together. But we will not speak to eachother, unless it's an extreme severe emergency? Got it? Charlie: Well....I guess. Clover: You know. Now I'm going to organize all my stuff. Don't go talking to me, expecting me to respond. Charlie: I get it, okay? Clover: Whatever, Charlotte. - The camera moves to Room A02 - Summer: I guess we're roommates! Destiny: Yup. Summer: We can paint eachother's nails? Destiny: TOTES! Summer: YAYYYYYYYYYY! Destiny: Then gossip about guys! Summer: DOUBLE YAYYYYYYYYYYYY! - They both jump up and down - Esther: STOP THAT JUMPING, NOW! - Summer and Destiny stop jumping - Summer: Well.... that was awkward. Destiny: Yeah... - The camera moves to Room B01 - Ethan: Looks like Esther isn't sarcastic about jokes, apparently. August: I know, I heard it from over here. But why run? Ethan: You don't get evil vibes from her? August: I get it, she's strict, but no evil vibes coming from her.. Ethan: Not for me. LOTS of evil vibes coming from her. Clover too when she was talking to Charlie. Why do you think she was all mad at her? August: Not a clue. Ethan: Me neither. - The camera moves to Room B02 - Joshy: So, lets get down to business. What do you think of Charlie? Mac: Like I said, I barely know her. I can't make a judgement. Joshy: Okay then... Well, how about how she handled Clover? Mac: Uhhh, good I guess? I don't know? I'd like it better if she stood up for herself. Joshy: Really? But, what would you do? You don't know ANYONE at this boarding school in England, and some girl gets angry at her, when she hasn't even spoke a word to anyone. Mac: I see your point. Joshy: Who wouldn't? Mac: Probably Clover. Joshy: I see. - The camera moves to the house, with Esther in the middle of Isis House with a megaphone in her hand - Esther (with the megaphone): EVERYONE WAKE UP. I HAVE NEWS FOR YOU. COME DOWNSTAIRS. says it 5 times, until everyone comes downstairs Esther: Now, you might be wondering why you are all here. Well, to my disappointment, you guys are having a "house party" to know each other since you will all be living in the same house. It will be tonight at this house. Other Anubis House, Mut House and Hathor House Residents aren't attending to this house party. They all have house parties of their own. Now go back to sleep or do something productive for once other then watching television all day and eating junk food to slack off or "chill" or whatever you kids these days call it. Destiny: YAYYYYYY! I AM SO EXCITED! Clover: It shows, Destiny. - Charlie goes upstairs to her room, writing in her diary - September 1st, 2012: '''Dear Diary, Esther just turned on her microphone telling everyone to go downstairs because she had news. Apparently we're having a house party, and so are the other houses. Honestly, I feel indifferent about this party. From what happened yesterday, who wouldn't feel indifferent about this? You meet some people, but at the same time, you know someone hates you in the house. Who? Obviously, Clover. She was really mean to me. Why can't we just be friends? Oh, right. She hates me. Who knows? Maybe I'll make a friend or two. Hopefully six, because we all know that Clover isn't going to be my friend... Maybe I'll find my true love? Nah... From, Charlie. - Clover enters the room - Clover: What are you writing in? Charlie: Oh, nothing! Clover: Whatever, I bet it won't be even anything interesting at all. - Clover gets her clothes and exits the room - - Charlie sighs of relief - - Charlie leaves the room, and Clover comes back in quickly, and reads her latest entry - Clover: True love?! I'll make sure that doesn't happen, Charlie! - Charlie leaves the room, and Destiny is planning the house party. - Destiny: No! The snack table goes over there... Wait! No! It buts in with the social vibe of the house! Put it back, please! Charlie: Hi.. I'm Charlie. Destiny: Hi Charlie. You know what? I'm going to call you Charl! Charlie: That's cool, haha. Can I help you out here? Destiny: PLEASE DO SO! I need some advice! Charlie: Yay! Destiny: But I pick out the music! LADY GAGA... KATY PERRY! RHIANNA! - Charlie has a smile on her face, as she finally made her first friend in the house. The scene goes into Esther, talking to herself. - Esther: Soon enough, I shall overcome the powers of Terando... I will user the elixr to create a child, to do my every command... - The scene goes into the day after today, Category:Episodes (Isis) Category:House of Isis Category:Season 1 (Isis)